


A Little Stuck

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [122]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For En’s NSFW Kink Starters: 14. Spread your legs. I won’t ask again 13. Kabeshiri Any pair, but nudging Techienician forward a little





	A Little Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Kabeshiri, role play, rimming, masturbation

Matt groaned, cracking his neck and dropping his tool bag as the door slid closed behind him. Head still back, he held out his arms, waiting for a familiar weight to launch into them. When nothing happened, he tilted his head forward, looking about the small quarters. 

“Baby?”

“Over here,” came the muffled reply. 

Matt followed the sound of his voice to find Techie, or at least his lower half, sticking out from a gap in the wall, the panel covering and it’s screws neatly placed to one side. 

“What are you doing?”

“Upgrades,” Techie’s reply came from inside the panel. “Kinda. Redundancies, maybe.”

“Making sure they can’t figure out you’re siphoning extra power to take the hot water away from a radar technician’s quarters?”

“That’s the one.”

Matt grinned wide as he watched Techie’s body wiggle slightly as he reached for various wires inside the wall panel. With his connections, he could easily have requested larger quarters for them both, hot water and other amenities that were his entitlement; but somehow this way was just far more fun. Techie shimmied again on the floor, reaching to grasp some wire that was just out of reach, making his t-shirt slide up to expose a pale strip of belly. 

“Hey baby, are you ok in there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

Matt slowly and carefully knelt down at Techie’s feet, hands going to his laces to loosen them. 

“You look stuck.”

“I’m not stuck,” Techie said, sounding confused and making to shuffle out of the gap. 

The feeling of Matt’s hand exerting gentle pressure on his stomach stopped him. Matt moved his hand only slightly, letting his fingers catch under the hem of Techie’s t-shirt so his hand was splayed wide and warm on Techie’s skin. 

“I mean, yeah, I think I’m caught.”

Matt’s grin got wider as he tugged Techie’s boots off. 

“I think you’re going to need to shed your trousers to get you out again.”

“Mattie, what are you up to?”

“Lift your hips and you’ll find out.”

Dutifully Techie lifted his hips, allowing Matt to slide off his clothes in one easy, practiced movement. Techie gasped as he lower his body down again, his bare skin shocked by contact with the cold durasteel floor. Matt lay belly down on the floor, sliding his hands up Techie’s long legs until he rested them on his hips. Normally Techie watched everything he did, could almost anticipate Matt’s every move. This time, he’s have no choice but to experience it all blind, letting his guesses heighten the sensations. 

Matt curled his fingers around Techie’s hips, groaned as Techie adjusted himself to lie in the cradle of Matt’s hands. He huffed a breath, watching as Techie twitched in his grip. 

“Mattie?”

Matt surged forward, laving his tongue flat and wet from the crack of Techie’s arse along to his half hard dick. Techie shrieked, his hips flying from Matt’s hands as his back arched as much as the wall panel would allow. Matt caught his ass with a grin; he didn’t need the shock of the cold floor again. Techie pulled his legs in tight as he panted. 

“Open your legs,” Matt said, teasing his skin with kisses. 

“Mattie,” Techie said, a whine in his voice. 

“I won’t ask again.”

With a whine, Techie opened his legs again, allowing Matt to suck a kiss to the crease of his thigh, 

“More?” he breathed against Techie’s skin. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Techie said, breathless already. 

Matt groaned happily, licking and sucking the skin between Techie’s legs until he had coaxed his cock to full hardness. He could just made out Techie’s thumbs at the edges of the panel, where he exerted a white knuckle grip as Matt started to dip lower, circling his tongue around that delightfully sensitive furl of muscle. It didn’t garner the same electric reaction as the first time, but Matt had to exert such a hold on Techie’s hips to keep him still to do his work, that he was sure his baby was going to be bruised by the end. He’d just have to make sure it was really worth it. 

Matt alternated between broad sweeps of his hot tongue and drawing the pointed tip around the furl of his ass and up to the skin between his legs, teasing at the back of his balls, but leaving his dick untouched. He was leaking onto his stomach from Matt’s tongue alone, quivering in Matt’s hands. Matt waited until he could hear Techie’s breath coming short and fast, could imagine the blush that would be creeping down his skin before he returned to his ass and began to wiggle his tongue into Techie. 

Techie shrieked again, a low sound this time that carried a tone of desperate longing. It made Matt aware of the heat of his own body, the hardness of his own dick where it was pressed to the floor. He worked his tongue further in, feeling Techie’s hips hitch as he tried to fuck himself onto the muscle. Matt groaned, and felt Techie’s body shudder as the vibrations carried into him. 

“Mattie…”

The sound was barely a whisper, but Matt knew what it meant. Taking one hand back, he began to work his thumb into Techie alongside his tongue, pumping the digit in as he closed his lips around Techie’s hole and sucked. With a gasp Techie’s back arched and he came across his stomach. Matt worked his tongue and thumb both until Techie lowered himself boneless into Matt’s hand. 

“Mattie…”

Matt carefully slid his thumb from Techie’s hole, kissing the puffed skin and pressing further kisses on the inside of his thighs. As Matt sat up, Techie slid himself from his workplace, not removing himself completely, but enough to watch with glazed and pleasure dazed eyes as Matt frantically opened his own trousers, removing his own cock. He swiped two fingers through Techie’s come, using it to slick his palm as he began stroking himself frantically, already so close, until he came with a roar, directing his semen to mix with Techie’s on his stomach, folding over him until his head rested on Techie’s chest. 

He lay there panting, feeling Techie’s fingers comb through his curls. When he finally had breath enough to speak, he lifted his head and kissed each of Techie’s hands in turn.   
“How was that?”

“I think I pulled some more wires loose.”


End file.
